Kane Chronicles: Hathor's Ankh
by Black Angels13
Summary: Sadie and Annubis/Walt are on a hunt for Hathor (goddess of love's) Ankh. Lots of fluff on the way there!
1. Chapter 1

_Hooray! I'm going mobile now with my fan fiction (ticker tape parade for iPads by the way), and plus my new fan-fiction was kind of a bust and now this will be nearly complete fluff, after all, Hathor the Egyptian goddess of love. Enjoy (I don't own Kane_ Chronicles)

**Chapter One, A Goddess In Need **

**Sadie's Pov**

I walked down the hall of the nome, today was very special after all. Since Anubis and Walt had done a whole host spell and made my life even more confusing than it already bloody was! But it kind of at the same time made it much more simpler, at the very least I didn't have to choose between the two, but now it was our five month anniversary, I always didn't know what to do around Walt...or Anubis...whatever! They always made me feel confusingly strange with also making and feel warm and comfortable as well, like love wasn't stupidly confusing already.

As angry as I was, I was going to have a nice romantic dinner with them, alone without Carter air Bast breathing down my neck because I devilishly organized Carter's private date with Zia and Bast's meeting with Osiris to discuss where cats went when they died at the same time. And AmoS was easy, I told all the little kids in the nome to give Amos enough trouble for one night.

And so I walked down to the balcony or terrace (or whatever it was called) and saw them there aim their leather black jacket that looked really cute on them (I mentioned that once and they always wear it around me).

He looked at me with a goofy smile.

"Hey Sadie, you look great." He said with a nervous look on his face that he tried to hide.

I giggled.

"Thanks, I'm sure I do." I said sarcastically.

I was a mess, my usual leather jacket on with commando boots accompanied my caramel brown hair and pretty tan skin. And I'm sure he really meant that I looked good, sincerely he had a good way of making me feel like I look gorgeous even mayhem I looked like crap.

We sat down after I smiled at my personal thoughts, and he blushed slightly.

We ate our dinner after talking about our boring day, ever since Apophis went back down in his prison nobody seemed to make anything interesting at all.

"So, you know how Carter had that painting of Cairo that Zia got him for his birthday? Well you do not want to know how fast Zia burned him once she found out that Carter took it down." I said as Annubis laughed.

Then a portal appeared next to the table. It was a watery image like the rippling of water once something disturbed its peaceful surface. Behind it was a woman, with classical Egyptian cocoa skin, along with pretty eyes that suddenly were pink, then red then a lustful brown. She wore a long red dress with golden beads around her wrists and ankles as well as a golden necklace, she was so beautiful that I was jealous just looking at her. Was she looking for Anubis/Walt? If she w, she would have to go through me first,

"Anubis? Is that you sweetie? It's me Hathor! Im calling for a vital and important reason! I was just in the underworld when I lost my Ankh, someone stole it! If I don't retrieve I I will surely risk my immortality, if I do that I will be worthless and fade away slowly! Help me Anubis! If you do I will give you anything I can give you that you want! Please!" she said.

I looked at the woman, then at Anubis, he gave me a sad look, then I smiled.

"If it involves adventure, I'm game." I said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all off my constant support in Fan Fiction land! I've apparently been liked from what feedback I'm getting (REVIEW!), and as you know it's that magical time of the week where I decide that from now on I'll be posting my new updates and other junk that you read! And as for my new Kane Chronicles followers, just so you know I want you to understand that this chapter will be extremely fluff! Because I know all of you eat those stories up like starving people towards any food possible. ENJOY!_

**Anubis' Pov**

My day couldn't get any worse, first I had to suffer the rudeness of Hathor interrupting my date with Sadie that I've been waiting for all week, next I had to run an errand for her (reluctantly, except for Sadie being there.) And go back to the underworld where I work to see everyone who knows me with Sadie, you see, it's not exactly what souls and monsters of the underworld call professional for a god of funerals (who's supposed to be very extremely scary and serious, but Sadie just makes me nervous and blush which makes me look goofy and unprofessional.)

By the end of the hour it took Sadie and me to gear up (get her wand, special supplies and other stuff) I hated Hathor, which basically meant I hated love which along with it made me hate Sadie…now I understand why Sadie always looks so confused around me all the time; love is confusing.

And that's why I hated it so much, when it came to doing my job, it was simple, wrap up dead people, use the scale, send them to their fate. It wasn't confusing at all once I had gotten the hang of it for the first fifty years or so. But love was different, Hathor once said to me when I was only first starting out as funeral god;

"_Love will never be mastered; it is like the Nile, uncontrollable as to where it goes, strangely in the opposite direction of everything else, just as love changes and moves in strange ways as well. You can never master it, but you may learn of it." _

That was the best advice she ever gave and I turned it down like it was worthless, apparently that was million dollar advice from a goddess who had known what she was talking about because she ruled over it for about a thousand years.

_Nice going, bro. _said Walt inside my head.

_Not the smartest yourself, bro. _I mimicked as I tried getting him out of my thoughts, it was creepy having him in my mind constantly, is this what Sadie and Carter felt all the time sharing their bodies with Isis and Horus? Creepy…And I know creepy, I've forgotten enough about dead people and zombies and souls than anyone will ever know.

Sadie walked up to me, adventure ready with her wand at her side, and a staff in her other hand. I just stood there, looking at her and smiling at how pretty she looked.

_Don't just stand there you idiot! For both our sakes say something! _Walt said in my head and I started speaking.

"Ok, well…you know enough about the Duat that I don't need to explain everything to you. But there's a certain place where I know Hathor placed her special Ankh. The Ankh is important to all gods, without it, immortal life is just a dream and as out of reach to us as any other person. It was clearly stolen from her by an awaiting soul in limbo." I said trying to speak.

"Limbo, What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, there's a waiting list to the seventh house or eternal destruction, don't blame us that we're a little backed up because of death occurring, it's your fault of all things. Killing each other, spreading disease, you know how much paperwork I have to do on a regular basis?" I stated getting into work with someone I socialize with never works for me, especially if it was a human. They never got me.

"Ok, calm down Death Boy, just make a portal to death world or whatever and let's get the Ankh and stop Hathor from bothering us." she said with a smile, trying to make things livelier in her own way.

_You suck. _Walt said in a tone that was just thrilled with me. (**Sarcasm Rules!**)

She took a step close to me as I waved my hand and a portal appeared before us, like the image of Hathor, but more three dimensional. She kissed my cheek and I blushed in surprise at her sweetness towards me.

"Besides, you're never cute when you're angry. Now come on! We have an ankh to get!" she said rushing through the portal and going through it.

I just stayed there frozen and finally my feet started to move without my control.

_I'm just about finished with this _Death BoyHe said mockingly.

_Besides, I'm much smoother than you _he said again as I lingered to the portal.

**Walt's Pov**

Finally, we were there at the land of the dead, kind of strange really, ever since Apohpis had been defeated and all, the Land of the Dead had become normal, or whatever you would call normal. It was like a cross between ancient Egypt and a gothic land of death and evil.

There was something so weird and scary about the whole place that made me a little uneasy around everything there. The Hall of Judgment hadn't changed, more organized of course, there were thousands of people waiting in what seemed to be an endless waiting room like you would see at the DMV, just a bunch of people who had been killed in a transparent form in waiting chairs having numbers in their hands and looking at the giant jumbo screen of a digital board that announced who was next. Some unrecognizable gods were helping souls find their way to the hall of judgment as it was their turn.

Sadie and I walked over to one of the staff members at a booth who wasn't helping anybody.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

The woman was some kind of soul who hadn't been decides yet what her fate was. Anubis had told me before that some souls who were in a neutral state could work for happiness or destruction depending on their work and behavior.

"Yes, uh can I file a lost ankh or something?" Sadie asked.

The woman behind the counter looked at me and her paralyzed by fear. She grabbed her microphone and tried to speak in a calm fashion, but to no avail.

"WE HAVE A COD 5-43! I REAPEAT! A MISSING ANKH!" she said.

The people there got out of their seats and searched frantically.

"Well, you sure take missing things seriously." Sadie said looking at the frantic customers.

"Well, of course! If it's an Ankh gods know what will happen to she or he dies! The whole system of our afterlife could be screwed up! Osiris takes the death of a god very seriously, if he heard this he would shut everything down for about, five, ten years for It." she said as she got out of her chair and looked around.

"Well, we think a thief soul stole it from her while she came to Osiris here on business." I explained.

She looked at me and put her head in her hands.

"Follow me." she said with a sigh.

**Sadie's Pov**

Ironically, this was becoming one of the best times I had in the Duat so far, in the Land of the Dead, pretty much on the top three. But aside from that, the woman led us down to the cells of the waiting room that was designed for evil souls in waiting for their obvious judgment of devouring.

But as their fate loomed, they just kept snatching and stealing left and right from anyone who crossed their path.

We finally reached the door to the cells of the waiting room when the woman pulled out her keys and unlocked the door and dabbed her finger in a pasty cream inside a jar next to the door and wrote a symbol for the word unlock and the for creaked wide open.

"You two will have to stay here for a moment, I'll have to check the cells randomly first, then we'll move on to separate interrogation. Once that's all done, hopefully we'll have our ankh back." she said walking through the door and closing it shut as me and Walt sat down on the couch next to the door.

"Well this is shaping up to be a great trip to the Duat." I said slumping back into the couch net to him.

"Well, we can make the best of it." he said putting his arm around me with a smile as I nudged conveniently closer to him.

"Well, aren't you slick?" I said putting my head into his shoulder as he turned his head and kissed me.

He still had that way about him, when he kissed me he always made me shiver with excitement like a volt of electricity had gone up my spine. This actually made me want to be closer to him to make me feel warmer, deepening the kiss itself all at the same time. I loved that way about k=his kisses.

"Well, I see you two are keeping yourselves occupied and settling in." said a voice behind me.

I pulled out of the kiss as we looked at the portal; Hathor lay before us with a satisfied look, like she had bet money on how I and Walt would kiss. She chuckled a little then got serious in her expression.

"It's really sad how you waste time in the most satisfying ways Anubis; even I thought you were hopeless with love. God of funerals and death really isn't attractive, you seemed like a young handsome groundskeeper to me. But no matter, you must give me my ankh by the end of the day! I'm already losing my power as it is! Help me and I'll give you enough private time to last a lifetime!" she said angry, I never thought she could be so furious with that enchanting and calm look on her face. The portal disappeared, and the counter woman came bursting through the door like that.

"I found these in one of their cells! Its bills and confirmation letters about shipping illegal good through the waiting room! They have some kind of system, and their selling all this merchandise to the demons, once they have all this merchandise like an ankh of immortality, who knows how powerful they'll be!" she exclaimed, holding out pieces of paper.

I grabbed one, like she said it was a confirmation letter that they received the ankh of Hathor, they were sending it to a certain address in the demon's land.

"They're shipping it…to Mexico?" I said.

"It seems so, there are plenty of portals to the real world from here in plenty of places across the world, Mexico City is a perfect place for a portal to the demon lands because it matches the temperature and rough unforgiving conditions. And there are plenty of corrupted wizards out there connected with demons, we have to stop them and get to Mexico City!" she said.

"I know a way there! We can escape as soon as I can get a portal there!" he said.

"OK, good. Conjure stuff up or something then!" I shouted as we stood up form the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadie's Pov**

I stood by the food cart in Mexico City, Anubis had warped us here via portal and now we were supposed to find rogue Egyptian wizards in Mexico City before dawn, Hathor was getting anxious, and apparently she should be, if any god lost their ankh and didn't get it back by the end of the day they might as well have become eons old and joined shady acres.

But I wasn't going to let that happen, sure I was angry at Hathor a little for interrupting my fun filled day of love with Anubis but then again, if she faded then I would be dead, well, not literally, but if love was gone, I would never have Anubis love me again, and perhaps vice versa, I decided to think of the world and not some prissy goddess with an attitude.

While Anubis and the woman from the underworld (who was named Sheila) went off searching two third of Mexico City's criminal underworld, I went looking in the other third, but first I decided to have a taco, I was in Mexico after all, might as well do a little sight seeing.

After the cart owner gave me my taco I left for the city, it was ironically not that bad from what I heard about Mexico, good food, positive people, great architecture, then I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a horn, I looked and saw a group of three men, all had red skin that they passed of as sun burns with not so stylish mafia clothes on and fedoras on their heads covering their horns, apparently disguise magic was above demons as I saw a black horn sticking out.

I threw away my taco and ran at them, naturally they saw me coming and got in the car, they floored the gas and left at high speed while I was left eating dust in their trails. I needed a way of getting to them fast enough, I figured something out for myself, I had a new spell I had found while searching through Anubis' things.

In a flash of light a giant black jackal appeared before me with black coal under its eyes and gold necklaces and jewelry draped around it, it looked calmed to see me, maybe all jackals loved me now...I didn't have time to consider this new found puppy love so I hopped on and the jackal ran off to chase the car.

Citizens screamed and pointed at me as I rode the jackal and ran towards the speeding car that avoided any driving rules as avoiding ed other cars, ran seed lights and nearly ran over a poor old Mexican woman holding groceries.

Some people screamed when they saw me, maybe the mist covered my beast so it looked more Latin mythical because they kept shouting "El chupacabra!" As I ran after the car.

Soon the car drive to an alleyway and halted at a dead end. The demons got out of the car and ran to the scaffolding as I cornered them and to off the Dog's back.

The jackal growled at the demons as they turned around to face me.

"What will you do little girl? You think you scare us? We may be without magic because of Apophis' fall, but we can still use a more physical method of killing you which is even more fun!" The middle one said.

I stepped back, the jackal suddenly disappeared, the spell must have been time sensitive, the middle one grabbed the car and chucked it over my head and it landed so it covered the back exit. The three then tore off their disguises, their horns and skin showed grossly, they were disgusting and deadly as the cornered me the the back of the alley.

"Hey! Leave our girlfriend alone!" Shouted someone above.

I looked up, and saw Anubis, he was with Sheila and they dropped from the scaffolding and confronted the demons, they didn't look as scary compared to Anubis now, he was now dog like a little, his canine sense of instinct showed as he snapped his fingerbefore in his hands was...toilet paper? Oh, no, it was linen. Sheila stood with him, holding a gun in her hands.

"I was in the NYPD before this, don't thnk I'm untrained." Shue said with a smile.

Anubis suddenly with a quick motion swiped at the demons, he had somewhat of claws USA he swiped again and I waved my wand and cast the destruction spell, the right demon wasn't fast enough to avoid it and was reduced to ashes as Sheila fired her gun and the demon disappeared when the bullet hit him. A magic bullet was apparently available.

The last demon heAAnnabeth object then, Hathor's ankh! He waved it and a sudden field of magic surged out of the ankh and hit random objects around it, suddenly it hit the support beams as the demon lost control, suddenly the complex of buildings started to fall, ran and grabbed the ankh before Anubis snapped his fingers and we were swept away by magic.

I woke up to find we transported just outside the buildings debris as we saw the last demon's corpse disintegrate below he debris in a puff of smoke. Anubis held the ankh in his hands as Sheila walked towards a portal Anubis then conjured to send her back to her job.

"Well, that's ten most exciting thing I'll be doing for a while. See ya!" Shesaid jumping through.

Anubis and Wakt then held my hand and he held up the ankh.

"We have something to return I believe." He said smiling.

"I think so." I said kissing him.

We then walked into the sunset iLife in some weird romance movie, with many confused and scared Mexican citizens watching us I finally said,

"You realize we aren't really heading towards Hathor right?" I said.

"Yeah, I know, just semmed like a good ending to our day." He said smiling.


End file.
